Benutzer:Yumekira
hüpfend ging ich ins Haus. Ich freute mich sehr darauf meiner Mutter von meinem Tag zu berichten, denn es war ein sehr schöner. Wie eigentlich immer, wenn ich mit meiner Freundin Mandy unterwegs bin. Mama saß in der Küche am Esstisch und las einen Brief. Sie sah niedergeschlagen aus. Trotzdem hielt mich das nicht davon ab ihr auf die Nerven zu gehen. Ich sagte: "Mama, Mama! Weißt du was Heute passiert ist? Wir hatten Sport und Mandy und ich haben 2 Tore geschossen! Die Anderen waren total neidisch! Danach hatten wir Pause und in der Kantine gab es nur noch ein Brötchen, Mandy und ich haben es uns geteilt. Nach der Schule sind wir noch ein Eis essen gegangen weil ich noch immer Hunger hatte. Oh Mama, es war so ein schöner Tag!" "Gott, Sharon, Bitte! Kannst du für eine Sekunde mal ruhig sein?? Ich lese einen wichtigen Brief und abgesehen davon erzählst du mir jeden Tag eine deiner Geschichten von Mandy!", war alles was meine Mutter dazu sagte. "Aber Mama! Ich hatte so viel Spaß!" "Schön und jetzt geh bitte auf dein Zimmer." Ich ging also. Es hatte keinen Sinn so mit ihr zu reden. "Warte, Sharon!" "Ja, Mutter?", sagte ich und drehte mich um während ich mich bereits auf der Treppe zu meinem Zimmer befand. "Nimm dein Essen mit, bevor du gehst. Und danach werden Hausaufgaben gemacht!" Ich nahm den Teller, drehte mich wieder um und ging enttäuscht auf mein Zimmer. Ich war nicht genervt, dass Mutter mir nicht zuhörte. Nein, ich war vielmehr besorgt um sie. Während ich aß und dabei Hausaufgaben machte (so machte ich es immer) klingelte mein Handy. Es war Mandy. Sie fragte, ob ich Aufgabe 4 bereits gemacht habe. Ich sah auf mein Blatt und antwortete mit nein. "Gottseidank, denn du brauchst das neue Buch dafür! Das hast du doch noch nicht!" sagte Mandy zu mir. "Oh nein, Mr. Darson wird es mir niemals durchgehen lassen, wenn ich die Hausaufgaben nicht bis morgen fertig habe!" quängelte ich. "Keine Sorge", sagte Mandy. "Ich komme eben bei dir vorbei und bringe dir ganz einfach mein Buch. Bleiben kann ich leider nicht, da ich heute noch zum Tennis-training muss. Du musst es mir morgen nach der Schule nur wiederbringen, versprochen?" "Aber Mandy, wenn du keine Hausaufgaben abgibst, bekommst du den Ärger!" "Das ist schon okay. Ich kann mich rausreden. Zu viel Training, überanstrengung, Knöchel verstaucht..." "Haha, okay, wir sehen uns dann gleich!" Ich legte auf und wartete ungeduldig. Mandy war meine allebeste Freundin, wir waren wie siamesische Zwillinge, teilten alles, machten alles gemeinsam, wir weinten sogar zusammen. Das Zeichen unserer Freundschaft sind 2 Ringe die sie mal in einem Kuriositätenladen sah. Einer schwarz, der Andere weiß. Ich trug den weißen und sie den Anderen. So dachten wir immer aneinander. Ich kannte sie schon seit ich denken kann. Das Einzige, was ich an ihr noch nie verstanden habe, war ihre Vorliebe für Kuriositäten. Besonders die Mysteriösen, in denen irgendein Geheimnis steckt. Sie liebte solche Sachen, an die Andere sich nicht rantrauten. Zum Beispiel Ihre Spinne. Sie hatte eine Schwarze, riesengroße,(und wenn ich sage riesengroß, dann MEINE ich auch riesengroß) haarige Vogelspinne. Ich kann sie nicht einmal ansehen ohne dass mir das Essen hochkommt... und Mandy verlangte schon öfter von mir sie auf die Hand zu nehmen und mich mit ihr anzufreunden. Ich wohne in einer kleinen Stadt mit meiner Mutter, meinem Vater, meiner kleinen Schwester Julie und meinem Jack-russel-terrier Sparky. plötzlich klingelte es. Ich rannte schnell runter und Mama öffnete dir Tür. "Guten Tag, Mrs. Grace! Ich wollte nur eben Sharon ein Buch vorbeibringen.", sagte Mandy. "Da bin ich schon! Danke für das Buch!" Ich nahm das Buch und lächelte Mandy an. "Keine Ursache. Ich muss dann auch wieder los! Bis dann, Sharon! Auf Wiedersehen, Mrs. Grace!" Mandy verschwand aus der Tür und ich ging wieder in mein Zimmer um weiterzulernen. Mein Leben war so schön seit ich Mandy hatte... es vergingen ein paar Tage. Wochen, Monate und schließlich Jahre. 5 Jahre sind vergangen und wir sind nun in der 6. Klasse. Ich habe mein altes, kurzes, braunes, Haar wachsen lassen und es ist nun so schön und glatt wie das meiner Lieblingsfilmstars. Mandy hingegen hat ihr blondes Haar kurzgeschnitten, Schulterlang um genau zu sein, es sich schwarz gefärbt und bindet es jeden Tag mit einem Band zusammen. Wir sind reifer geworden, reden statt über die neuste Barbie jetzt über den neusten Beyonce-song. Das ganze Zeug haben wir hinter uns gelassen um uns stattdessen auf ein neues, oberflächlicheres Leben einzustellen. Aber eines hat sich nicht geändert. Wir sind immer noch beste Freundinnen. Wir teilen noch immer alles. Machen noch immer alles zusammen. Wir treffen uns auch immer noch nach der Schule vor dem Eisladen. ...nur Heute nicht. Nur Heute ist Mandy nicht gekommen. Ich frage mich was los ist... Hat sie es vergessen? Aber sie hatte mich noch nie vergessen... vielleicht hat der alte Mr. Darson sie auch die Tafel schrubben lassen. Wie auch immer. Ich warte noch ein Wenig. Doch... dann sah ich es... "ha ha, wirklich? Wenn mein Vater sowas macht, lüg ich einfach." was haben meine Augen gerade gesehen?... War das wirklich Mandy die da mit den middleton Schwestern wegging? Ich glaube es nicht. Die middleton Schwestern sind aus der parallel-klasse und mit Abstand die zickigsten, fiesesten und einfach grausamsten Schülerinnen hier an der Schule. sie verprügelten einen Zweitklässler, weil er vor ihnen in der Schlange an der Kantine war. Sie ruinierten das Leben ihres Lehrers indem sie Lippenstift auf sein Hemd schmierten. Seine Frau nahm Ihren Sohn und verschwand. Und das alles nur weil er ihnen eine 2 statt einer 1 gab. Man erzählt sich sogar sie sollen einen Kleinen Bruder gehabt haben. Doch weil dieser jede Nacht laut geweint haben soll, sollen sie ihn mit einem Kissen erstickt haben... natürlich ist das nur ein Gerücht. Doch alles andere ist wahr. Und ich verstehe nicht was Mandy von diesen Monstern will. Wird sie möglicherweise von ihnen bedroht? Ich muss es einfach wissen, also gehe ich zu ihnen hin. "Mandy!", sage ich entsetzt. "Oh... Sharon!" "Was willst du denn, kleine Pennerin, siehst du nicht, dass wir uns unterhalten?", sagten die Schwestern. Mir war aber egal was sie sagten. Ich wollte nur Mandy. "Mandy, hast du vergessen dass wir uns heute treffen wollten? Beim Eisladen?", fragte ich sie. "J- Ja, das werd ich wohl vergessen haben..." "Aber wir treffen uns doch jeden Tag dort!" "Na und? Ich kann halt auch nicht an alles denken... Ich..." "Ist schon okay. Aber... warum bist du mit denen...?" Ich sah zu den Schwestern. Mandy sah mich entsetzt an: "Also Sharon!!! Wie kannst du so oberflächlich sein!? Sie sind sehr nette Mädchen. Sie sind gute Freundinnen von mir! Hör gefälligst auf über sie zu urteilen. Immer höre ich mir deine Lästereien über sie an! So reden Freunde nicht über die Freunde von Freunden." "Das sind deine Freunde? Aber was ist mit den Geschichten die man sich über sie erzählt?!" "Alles Gerüchte!!!" antwortete sie darauf. Ich starrte sie nur an. Die Schwestern sahen zwischen ihr und mir hin und her: "Mandy... deine kleine Freundin nervt ganz schön. Willst du ihr keine Lektion erteilen?" Ich wusste was damit gemeint war. Wenn sie von Lektionen sprachen, meinten sie damit was ganz Anderes als das was Lehrer meinen. Mandy ballte ihre Hände zu fäusten und sah mich böse an. Ich machte mich darauf bereit, dass sie mich gleich schlagen würde. ...doch... "...Sie ist es nicht wert" , war alles was sie dazu sagte. Sie hat mich verschont. Sie hat es geschafft auf eine Art die selbst für die Schwestern verständlich ist, mich zu verschonen. Es ist also doch noch Mandy... dachte ich... Als ich gegessen hatte und Hausaufgaben machte, legte ich mich ins Bett. Ich war müde und erschöpft von dem heutigem Tag. Doch am meisten war ich niedergeschlagen. Was war mit Mandy? Sie hatte mich zwar nicht geschlagen, doch trotzdem erklärt das ihr Verhalten nicht. Ich kenne sie so gut, dass ich weiß, dass sie sich niemals mit solchen Leuten abgeben würde. Was also hatte sie dazu gebracht es trotzdem zutun? meine Mutter kam rein: "Sharon, Telefon für dich!" für mich? Wer könnte mich anrufen wollen, der nicht meine Handynummer hat? Ich war neugierig. Ich nahm den Hörer und sagte: "Hallo? Wer ist da?", doch alles was ich hörte war eine tiefe Stimme die sagte: "LASS ES SEIN, ODER ICH MUSS DIR WEH TUN." ... was war das...? Wer oder was sprach da? Wurde mir gerade gedroht?? Sollte ich das ernst nehmen? Sollte ich Angst haben oder es einfach ignorieren? Sollte ich Mutter davon erzählen? Oder doch lieber gleich die Polizei rufen? Mir blieb die Luft weg. Mein Herz fing an zu rasen und mir wurde heiß. Alles was ich noch rausbrachte war ein leises "...wer ist da?" doch dann legte der Anonyme Anrufer auf. Ich verstand nicht wie ich mich jetzt verhalten sollte. Mir stellten sich tausend Fragen. Mutter fragte mich wer am Telefon war. Ich sagte kurz: "muss sich wohl verwählt haben." Ich beschloss es vorerst für mich zu behalten. Am nächsten Tag in der Schule verbrachten Mandy und ich unsere Pause wieder gemeinsam. Ich entschuldigte mich für gestern und wir ließen es hinter uns. Nach einiger Zeit bemerkte ich an ihrem Handgelenk eine Wunde. "Was ist das?" Ich nahm ihre Hand und sah mir die Wunde an. "Oh, das? Ich habe mich gekratzt, nichts weiter." Ich sah sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. "Okay... behalte es aber bitte für dich, Vater würde sie mir sonst wegnehmen. Es war Beth. Sie hat mich gebissen." Beth war ihre Spinne. Soetwas hat sie noch nie getan. Beißen... Ich mochte ihre Spinne zwar nicht aber DAS sah ihr garnicht ähnlich. "Sie hat dich gebissen? Wann?" "...mehrmals. Das war nicht das erste mal." "wie oft ist das schon passiert?" "Sharon ich weiß es nicht, lass uns bitte das Thema wechseln." sehr merkwürdig. nach der Schule passierte wieder eine Ähnliche Situation. Wir verabredeten uns und Mandy ging erneut zu ihren 'neuen Freundinnen'. Jetzt reichte es mir. Ich lief ihr hinterher. Aber ohne, dass sie es bemerkt. Ich versteckte mich. Ich musste wissen, was so wichtig war, dass sie dafür unsere Treffen sausen lassen würde. Zuerst war es friedlich. Nichts ungewöhnliches oder auffälliges. Sie aßen zu Mittag in einem Cafe, kauften sich ein Eis und gingen shoppen. Doch bald darauf gingen sie in den Park. Sie beklauten Passanten, ohne, dass diese etwas davon ahnten. Geldbeutel, Schmuck, alles Mögliche. Ich fasste einfach nicht was aus meine Mandy geworden war. Sie war immer so höflich. Sie war zwar schon immer etwas hinterlistiger als ich, aber klauen? Nein. Nicht sie. ich vernachlässigte meine Deckung und die ältere der Schwestern sah zu meinem Versteck. Hat sie mich gesehen? Am nächsten Tag war Mandy nicht da. Es war ein langweiliger einsamer Tag. Doch als ich grade nachhause gehen wollte, versperrten die Schwestern mir den Weg. Mit Mandy in der Mitte. "Mandy... Ich dachte du wärest krank..." , stotterte ich ein wenig ängstlich. Mandy schüttelte nur langsam den Kopf. Ich bekam nun wirklich Angst. Mandy hatte ein krankes Grinsen und ich war nun mit den Schwestern und Mandy die Einzige auf dem Schulhof. Weit und breit Niemand... Die Schwestern holten hinter ihrem Rücken 2 Eisenstangen hervor. Ich machte einen Schritt zurück und schluckte. "Wir mögen es nicht wenn man uns verfolgt.", sagten die Schwestern gleichzeitig. "stimmt's nicht, Mandy?" Mandy holte eine Schaufel hervor und nickte. Doch sie grinste plötzlich nicht mehr. Sie schaute sogar traurig. Ihre Augen waren leer. Also doch. Sie haben mich gesehen! Und nun wollen sie mich doch nicht etwa...? bevor ich weiterdenken konnte schlug eine der Schwestern bereits mit der Stange auf meinen Kopf. Die Andere tat es ihr gleich. Sie schlugen so lange auf mich ein bis ich am Boden lag. Ich konnte nicht richtig etwas sehen, weil Das Blut meine Augen verdeckte, doch ich sah, dass nun Mandy dran war. "Los Mandy! Mach sie fertig! Gib ihr den Rest! Niemand wird je erfahren, dass wir es waren!", schrien die Schwestern los. Sie waren wie hysterische blutrünstige Bestien die endlich essen wollten. Mandy holte aus. Ich sah sie an. Mit dem ganzen Blut und den blauen Flecken die ich hatte. sie blieb ein paar Minuten in dieser Haltung. Dann lief sie weinend weg. Sie konnte es nicht. Sie konnte mir nichts antun. Sie hatte mich noch immer gern. Tief im Inneren wusste ich das. Und sie auch. Ich brachte sogar ein kleines Lächeln heraus, bevor alles schwarz vor mir wurde und ich in Ohnmacht viel. Als ich wieder aufwachte lag ich in meinem Zimmer. Meine Mutter kam gerade rein und stürmte auf mich zu als sie sah, dass ich wach bin. "Du bist wach! Endlich! Ich dachte schon das passiert garnicht mehr! Du hast 2 Tage geschlafen. Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht!" "2 Tage...? So lange?" "Ja. Sie sagten ein Auto habe dich erwischt. 2 nette Mädchen sagten bescheid, dass sie gesehen haben wie du angefahren wurdest." "...Ich kann mir schon denken wen du meinst." ich stand mit einem Ruck auf. "Was tust du da? Du musst liegen bleiben! Du kannst nicht so plötzlich aufstehen!" Aber ich war bereits aus dem Zimmer hatte meine Schuhe an, die Jacke und bin gerannt was das Zeug hielt. Ich musste zu Mandy und mich mit ihr versöhnen. Jetzt da ich ganz sicher wusste, dass ich ihr noch immer etwas bedeute. Mir war alles andere egal. ich klopfte an ihre Haustür. Immer und immer wieder. "Mandy! Mandy, mach auf. Hör zu ich will, dass wir wieder Freundinnen sind! Ich will, dass alles wieder so ist wie früher! Ich habe alles vergessen was mit den Schwestern war. Das ist vorbei! Lass uns wieder unser altes Leben leben! Lass uns wieder beste Freundinnen- nein, Schwestern sein! Wir können von mir aus sogar über Barbies und Puppen reden, wie früher! Ich möchte nur, dass wir wieder zusammen gehören!" ich fing sogar an zu weinen als ich dies alles zu ihrer Haustür schrie. Ich fiel zu Boden und brach in Tränen aus, doch ich lachte dabei, weil ich glücklich war, so glücklich, dass alles wieder normal werden würde. Die Tür wurde geöffnet. Doch nicht von Mandy wie ich es erwartet hätte, sondern von ihrer Mutter. "...Soll das ein schlechter Scherz sein...?", sagte sie nur zu mir. Ich sah sie fragend an, mit verheulten Augen und wollte wissen was sie meinte. Doch alles was sie sagte war: "Lass dich hier nie wieder blicken!!!" und damit knallte sie die Tür zu. Ich hörte durch dir Tür ihr schreckliches weinen. Ich fragte mich was passiert sei. Ich machte mich wieder auf den Weg und es fing an zu regnen. Ich fragte mich die ganze Zeit was nur passiert ist. Warum war sie so sauer? Warum weinte sie? Ich brauchte Informationen. Als ich wieder zuhause war fragte meine Mutter mich wo ich gewesen sei. "Ich war bei Mandy... aber sie war glaub ich nicht da." Meine Mutter verstummte plötzlich und sah mich an. "...Was? Was ist denn? Wisst ihr etwas was ich nicht weiß?" "Nun ja..." meine Mutter zögerte. "JA?!" nun war ich wirklich neugierig. ich packte sie an den Armen und hatte glasige Augen. Sie wich meinen Blick aus, seufzte und sagte dann: "...sie ist seit gestern spurlos verschwunden." ruckartig wich ich zurück und ließ sie los. nein... das konnte nicht sein... jetzt, wo alles wieder normal werden sollte... wo ich Prügel dafür einstecken musste um sie wieder zu Vernunft zu bringen... jetzt ist alles verloren...? Wenn sie gekidnappt wurde... wenn sie festgehalten wird! Was wenn sie... wenn sie ermordet wurde? "Mach dir keine Sorgen, es ist erst einen Tag her und sie wird schon wieder auftauchen. Ihre Mutter sagte sogar, dass sie momentan etwas komisch sei. Vielleicht ist sie ja einfachg weggela-" "NEIN!!!" unterbrach ich sie. "SOWAS WÜRDE SIE NICHT TUN!!!" ich lief hoch auf mein Zimmer. was sollte das? Wieso? Das kann doch nicht sein... wie könnte Jemand die Absicht haben einem lieben Mädchen wie ihr etwas anzutun? Wer würde das machen? Wer könnte einen Grund dazu haben? Wer könnte wollen, dass ihr etwas zustößt? Wen könnte sie so sauer gemacht haben?? und plötzlich fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen. Ich rannte wieder los. Ich war wütender dennje. Nichts konnte mich aufhalten. Ein Auto? Kinderkram. Ein Anschlag? Mir egal. Alles was ich wollte war Klarheit. und Rache, ich klingelte bei den Schwestern. Als niemand aufmachte tretete ich die Tür ein. "Aufmachen!!! Sofort, oder ich werde auch diese Tür eintreten!!" eine Frau machte auf. Ich nehme an, die Mutter der 2. "Wo sind Ginger und Angela???" "Was soll das, wer will das wissen?" "Ich frage nicht noch einmal!!" "Wir kaufen nich-" sie wollte die Tür zu machen doch ich packte sie am Kragen und schrie sie an, ich musste wissen wo diese beiden Mörderinnen sind. "WO SIND SIE WAR DIE FRAGE!!!!" "Hey, jetzt beruhige dich ma-" "WO-" "VERDAMMT, ICH WEIß ES DOCH NICHT!!!" damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet. "Wie meinen sie das? Sie wissen es nicht?" fragte ich verwundert und ein wenig schockiert. "Ich habe keine Ahnung. Sie sind seit gestern wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Die Polizei will nichts machen, Ich selbst habe sie auch schon gesucht, doch ich kann sie nicht finden... sie sind weg, okay?????" sie fing ebenfalls an zu weinen. "...ja... o-... okay." Ich war mit meinem Latein am Ende. Fehlanzeige. Die Schwestern waren es also nicht. Sie hatte das gleiche Schicksal ereilst wie die Mädchen. Aber wenn sie es nicht waren... wer dann? Ein paar Tage vergingen und sie waren immer noch nicht wieder da. Nach ein paar weiteren Monaten wurden sie für tot erklärt. Man hatte ihre Leichen nicht gefunden, doch die Suche war sinnlos geworden. Das Ergebnis war offensichtlich. Mandys Eltern räumten die Wohnung da sie es nicht ertragen konnten in der Wohnung zu leben wo sie ihre Tochter verloren haben. Sie gaben uns ein paar Sachen. Den Rest warfen sie weg, spendeten sie oder verkauften. Nacheinander ladeten sie alle Sachen von Mandy in den Wagen. Doch ich hielt sie bei einer auf. "Halt!" rief ich. "Was ist denn Sharon?" fragte Mandys Mutter mich und drehte sich zu mir. "...Könnte ich sie behalten?" Ich zeigte auf Beth, die gerade verkauft werden sollte. Es ist schon richtig, dass ich sie nie mochte. Doch sie war auf eine Art ein Teil von Mandy. Also musste ich sie haben. "Möchtest du sie wirklich haben? Ihr habt doch schon einen Hund. Und außerdem, ich dachte immer du hättest Angst vor ihr?" "Ja. Aber sie gehörte Mandy. Und ich ertrage es nicht, wenn sie nun einem Fremden verkauft werden sollte. Also, wieviel?" sie lächelte. "Nimm sie. Du brauchst mir kein Geld zu geben. Ich bin sowieso froh wenn dieses Ding endlich aus dem Haus ist." somit war ich Beths neue Besitzerin. Ich setzte sie auf meinem Schreibtisch ab und erzählte ihr ein wenig. "So, ähm, das ist mein Tisch, das ist also dein neues Grundstück. Mein Fernseher ist dort, aber ab 0 uhr werden keine Horrorfilme mehr geguckt, ja? Die Anlage steht da, ist etwas klein, der Sound ist aber ok. Willkommen, Beth." sie klopfte ans Glas mit einem ihrer Beine. Ich musste tatsächlich lächeln. Irgendwie war sie süß. Ich kriegte mich einfach nicht ein. Selbst nach einem Jahr konnte ich Mandys Tod nicht verkraften. Es war als hätte ich einen Teil von mir verloren. Ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte. Beth war keine große Hilfe. Nachts hatte ich immer Angst sie würde aus ihrem Glas ausbrechen und mir aufs Gesicht springen. Auch wenn sie Tagsüber süß war, konnte ich nicht anders als Angst vor ihr zu haben. Das war nicht meine Schuld. Es war eine krankhafte Spinnenphobie. Eines Tages Als ich aufwachte wollte ich grade Futter holen um es Beth zu geben. Bis ich bemerkte, dass sie nicht da war... mein Herz fing an zu rasen und ich bekam Angst. Ich hatte die Vorstellung, dass sie jederzeit an meinem Bein hochkrabbeln könnte oder mir auf dem Kopf oder an den Hals springen würde. Ich sah mich schnell in meinem Zimmer um, ich musste sie finden. Und dann sah ich sie... Auf meinem Frühstücksteller liegen... sie hatte es sich gemütlich gemacht... Doch es war noch eigenartiger, dass sie mein Frühstück aß... sie aß sowohl das Ei, als auch den Speck... Ich schrie so laut auf wie ich konnte und rief Vater um Hilfe. Er rannte die Treppe hoch mit einem Besen in der Hand, als hätte ich einen Einbrecher gesehen. "Was ist los? Wo ist er?" fragte mein Vater. "D- d- da!!" stotterte ich und zeigte auf Beth. Mein Vater seufzte auf und meine Mutter kam nach um zu fragen warum ich schrie. "Beth ist ausgebrochen, darum." sagte er genervt. Doch meine Mutter verstand meine Panik nur zu gut, schrie ebenfalls auf und versteckte sich hinter meinem Vater. "Töte sie, töte sie!" "Nein!" sagte ich schnell. "Sie gehörte noch immer Mandy! Du kannst sie nicht töten!" Beth sprang schnell auf die Treppe und lief runter als sie fertig mit meinem Frühstück war. wir rannten ihr nach, doch konnten sie nicht finden. In der Küche sahen wir uns überall um. Meine Mutter sah draußen nach und mein Vater in der Toilette. aufeinmal schrie meine Mutter auf. Vater und ich rannten sofort zu ihr und dann sahen wir es... Sparky... unser Hund... Er war halb angefressen... Mutter weinte und fiel zu Boden. Mein Vater tröstete sie. Und ich... tja ich konnte meinen Augen nicht trauen. Ich war wie eingefroren als ich das Bild sah. Sparky lag da. Augen offen. Zumindest eines, da das Andere gefressen wurde. Und wir konnten sehen was er gerade gegessen hatte, so schlimm zugerichtet war er. Selbst seine Knochen, oder das was noch davon übrig war, ragten aus seinem leblosen Körper. Es war eindeutig. Ihm war nicht mehr zu helfen. Und ich wusste ganz genau wer das getan hat... Mein Blick verdüsterte ich als ich Beth neben Sparky sah. Ich ging auf sie zu mit einem Gesicht voller entsetzen und Ekel. "...Du Monster..." sagte ich. "... DU VERDAMMTES SCHEISS MONSTER!!!!" Ich hob mein Bein und stampfte so sehr auf sie ein bis sie verdammt nochmal tot war. Diesen Moment werde ich nie vergessen. Ihr Blut klebte an meiner Sohle. Doch das war mir egal. Sie hat meinen Hund gefressen. Das ist abnormal. Das ist krank. Und ehrlich gesagt ist es unmöglich. Eine Spinne frisst einen Hund??? Wer hat denn schon sowas gehört??? Es war zu verrückt um wahr zu sein, zu verrückt um es überhaupt zu glauben! Und doch habe ich es mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Sie hatte es verdient zu sterben. Sparky haben wir begraben und Beth wurde verbrannt, mir war scheissegal was aus diesem Vieh wird, solange es mich nur nie wieder belästigt. Es war wie ein Alptraum. Und zwar schlimmer als die, die ich sonst von Beth hatte. Ich hätte mich sowieso nie mit ihr angefreundet. Nach einiger Zeit verarbeiteten wir das Erlebnis und wandten uns wieder unserem Leben zu. Doch in Erinnerung wird es uns trotzdem bleiben. An meinem Geburtstag bekam ich einen nagelneuen Laptop. Das alte Ding hatte zu garnichts mehr getaugt. Es konnte nicht einmal ins Internet. Doch dieser Laptop war wunderschön, ein lila-metallic-ton und so ein neues und gutes Modell! Ich probierte ihn sofort aus. Alle redeten immer von Facebook, darum probierte ich dies zuerst. Ich meldete mich an und - da! Meine erste Freundschaftsanfrage! ich klickte ja. Und ich bekam noch mehrere an diesem Tag. Bis in die Nacht hinein war ich auf Facebook. Sie könnten Mandy niemals erstzen. Es sind nur virtuelle Freunde. "bling!" "...? Wer schickt mir so spät noch eine Anfrage?" CINDY JOHNSON HAT DIR EINE FREUNDSCHAFTS ANFRAGE GESCHICKT. Cindy Johnson? Klingt wie ein Name aus einem alten Krimi. "Okay, warum nicht!" sagte ich und nahm sie an. und schon bald darauf bekam ich eine Nachricht. Cindy: Hi wie gehts? hm. Scheint ziemlich nett zu sein. Bisher hatte mich noch Niemand angeschrieben. Ich entschied mich zurückzuschreiben. Sharon: Hi mir geht es gut und dir? 'bling!' und ich bekam eine weitere Nachricht. Cindy: Auch. So spät noch on? Sharon: Du doch auch. Cindy: Stimmt, haha. Du bist erst Heute registriert worden, oder? Sharon: Ja. Ich habe heute erst meinen Laptop bekommen. Cindy: Achso. Wenn du möchtest kann ich dir ein Wenig helfen? Soll ich dir ein paar gute Seiten vorschlagen? Für was interessierst du dich denn? Sharon: Für so ziemlich alles. Ich würde mich freuen wenn du mich in die Welt des Internets einführst^^ Cindy:^^ Am nächsten Morgen weckte meine Mutter mich auf. Ich bin wohl auf dem Laptop eingeschlafen, mein Kopf ist auf die Tastatur gefallen... "Oh je..." sagte ich und sah mir meinen Bildschirm an. Cindy: Spaghetti, iiih. Und was findest du eklig? Sharon: wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww Cindy: ? Sharon: wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww Cindy: Sharon? Bist du noch wach? Sharon: ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff Cindy: ???????? Sharon: fffffffffffffffffffffffpffffffffffffpffppffffffffs Cindy: ... "Wie peinlich... er hat ausversehen gesendet..." Ich hielt mir die Augen zu und fragte mich was Cindy jetzt wohl von mir halten musste. Sie hatte bestimmt ein Bild vor Augen wie ich sabbernd schnarche... Am Nachmittag checkte ich wieder meine Mails und Cindy schrieb mir wieder. Cindy: Sharon? Sharon: Cindy, ich muss mich entschuldigen das ist mir wahnsinnig peinlich ich bin eingeschlafen und der Laptop er hat... naja. Cindy: A ha ha xD Ist doch nichts dabei. Kann passieren. Und? Sharon: Und was? Cindy: Zur Frage von gestern, was findest du eklig? Ich mag Spaghetti nicht, würg. Sharon: ach ja! Ich war so erleichtert. Cindy war wirklich ein nettes Mädchen. Schade, dass sie nur eine Internetfreundin war. Aber vielleicht könnte man das ja ändern...? Sharon: Also wovor ich mich ekel sind Spinnen. Die sind einfach... krank. Cindy: ach wirklich? Sharon: ja... wieso? Cindy: ... ich mag sie. Ein paar Monate vergingen und ich freute mich jeden Tag nach der Schule darauf mit Cindy zu schreiben. Es war unglaublich wie ähnlich sie Mandy war. Ihre Namen reimten sich sogar! Sie mochte keine Spaghetti, ihr lieblingseis war schokolade mit erdbeere, sie mag Spinnen und sie möchte ein großer Tennisstar werden! Als wäre Mandy in ihr wiedergeboren. Ich war so glücklich endlich wieder eine beste Freundin zu haben. Aber eines fehlte. Die Persönliche Bekanntschaft. "Sharon, ein Brief für dich!" rief meine Mutter. ich machte ihn gleich auf und las ihn. Liebe Sharon Ich mag dich sehr und du bist eine wichtige und gute Freundin für mich geworden. bestimmt fändest du es auch besser wenn wir uns persönlich kennenlernen würden. Ich würde mich freuen wenn wir uns am Samstag gegen 10 im Shoppingcenter treffen könnten. Du erkennst mich an dem langen schwarzen Haar. alles Liebe Cindy Ich grinste bis über beide Ohren. Sie hatte tatsächlich dieselbe Idee wie ich. Ich musste sofort auf facebook und meine Nachrichten checken. Sharon: Hi!^^ Cindy: hi hi hey^^ hast du den Brief bekommen? Sharon: Ja, habe ich der war super süß. Und natürlich treffe ich mich mit dir am Samstag! Ich kann es garnicht mehr erwarten! Cindy: das freut mich! Du musst wissen ich hatte schon Angst du würdest mich für einen Stalker halten! xD Sharon: ach was! Aber hey, sag mal, warum hast du mir eigentlich einen Brief geschrieben und keine Nachricht geschickt? Cindy: Ach naja, ich dachte einfach das wäre überraschender ;) Sharon: Das war es! hi hi^^ Also treffe ich mich tatsächlich am Samstag mit meiner neuen besten Freundin. Ich bin so aufgeregt! Doch eines finde ich trotzdem sehr seltsam. WOHER KANNTE SIE MEINE ADRESSE? Am Samstag machte ich mich fertig, ich zog meine schönsten sachen an, einen blau rosa karierten Rock mit einem roten Top und einer weißen Jacke. Dazu hübsche schwarze Sandalen. Ich trug sogar den weißen Ring von Mandy um ihr zu zeigen, dass Cindy sie nicht ersetzen sollte. Ich machte mich auf den Weg. 'ring' machte mein Handy. "Ja?" "Huhu! Rat mal wer da ist!" "MANDY??" schrie ich auf. "Mandy? Nein, hier ist Cindy..." Ich hatte mich so vertan. Ihr Stimme klang so sehr nach Mandy. "Ich wollte eigentlich nur fragen ob du schon auf den Weg bist?" "Ja, Ich bin gleich da!" "Hui, sehr schön! Ich warte dann auf dich! Bye bye!" ich legte auf. Jetzt hab ich ihre Stimme gehört! Genauso schön und sanft wie Mandys. Nur ist da schon wieder etwas eigenartiges... woher kannte sie nun meine Nummer?... Ich wartete. Ich setzte mich auf die Bank. Ausversehen trat ich Jemanden auf den Fuß. "Aua!" schrie ein Mädchen auf. "Tschuldigung! War keine Absicht!" sagte ich. Doch dann... "...Cindy?" Das Mädchen sah mich an und strahlte als sie mich sah. "Sharon!! Du bist es oder??" sie umarmte mich. "A ha ha ja ich bin es!" Ich umarmte sie ebenfalls. Wow. War sie schön. Rabenschwarzes langes glattes Haar hing über ihre rote Lederjacke die am Kragen mit Fell bestickt war. Ihre Augen waren so knallend braun, dass man sagen könnte sie scheinen rot. Ihr Pony hing über ihre Stirn und verdeckte sie komplett. Sie trug ein schwarzes Seidenkleid unter ihrer Jacke und ich schwöre, selbst ihre Holzsandalen haben ein Vermögen gekostet. Ihre Nägel waren rot lackiert. Sie sah Mandy wirklich zum verwechseln ähnlich. "Du hast dich aber richtig hübsch gemacht..." sagte ich neidisch. "Ach! Du bist so viel hübscher! Sogar noch hübscher als du dich beschrieben hast!" schmeichelte sie mir. Sie war so nett und wir hatten so viel Spaß zusammen. Wir gingen shoppen, aßen bei einem Chinesen und chillten ein wenig zusammen. es wurde dunkel. "So ich muss gehen." sagte ich. "Es war so schön, wir müssen das wiederholen!" "Ach schon? Warum, bleib doch noch ein wenig." bettelte sie. "Aber es ist schon dunkel... Ich könnte meine Mutter anrufen und sagen, dass ich bei dir übernachte." "Nein!" wehrte sie sofort ab. "Das ist keine gute Idee... die... sind sehr spießig, weißt du? Mit Fremden und so... Können wir nicht zu dir?" Cindy war meine Freundin. Ja. Aber sie war eine Internetfreundschaft, die ich heute erst persönlich kennenlernte. Sie war ein liebes Mädchen und bestimmt auch vernünftig. Aber immer noch eine Fremde. "Tut mir leid, das würden meine Eltern nie zulassen." wir schwiegen eine Weile bis ich sagte: "Weißt du was? Ich sag meiner Mutter einfach ich übernachte bei dir und schleiche mich später nachhause. Wie wärs?" Cindy lächelte mich an. Sie umarmte mich erneut. "Lass uns was Essen gehen!" sie nahm mich an die Hand. "Ich habe aber garkeinen Hunger..." jammerte ich. Cindy blieb stehen. Der Mond schien in der schwarzen Nacht auf sie. Sie drehte ihren Kopf zu mir und sagte, irgendwie bedrohlich, "Ich habe aber Hunger." haltet mich für verrückt, aber ich bin absolut sicher, dass ihre Augen dabei rot gefunkelt haben. "..." ich riss mich los. sie drehte sich zu mir und sah mich fragend an. "...Ich habe es ignoriert. Die ganze Zeit. Aber du hast... versteh mich nicht falsch, aber du hast irgendetwas grusliges an dir." sagte ich ängstlich. "Was redest du da?" lachte sie. "Du kanntest meine Adresse. Ich habe sie dir nie erzählt. Du kanntest meine Nummer. Auch die habe ich dir nie gegeben. Was zur Hölle stimmt nicht mit dir? Wer bist du?" "...Ich bin Cindy, Sharon, du hast deine Adresse mal erwähnt und deine Nummer hast du mir-" "Hör auf, denkst du ich bin blöd? Bist du ein Stalker? Ich habe dir keine dieser Infos gegeben. Hast du was mit den Schwestern zutun?" "Aber Sharon..." sie sah mich traurig an und wollte mich umarmen, doch ich schubste sie weg, woraufhin sie zu Boden fiel. und da entdeckte ich etwas schreckliches... Ich ging ein paar Schritte zurück. Ich konnte nicht sprechen so schockiert war ich. Ich brachte nur lautlose Worte heraus. "..... Cindy du bist........ du hast.... deine Stirn...." "..." ".... Warum verdammt noch mal sind auf deiner Stirn Augen???????" genau das war es. Darum dieser Pony. Sie hatte nicht nur 2 Augen. Nein, sie hatte sogar 6. Cindy fing an wie eine verrückte zu lachen. "e he he he he he he he he he he he, ich habe doch versucht mich mit dir anzufreunden. Du bist einfach zu blöd." Sie stand auf und all ihre Knochen knackten während sie ihren Kopf zitternd hochrichtete. Sie sah mich an und nun waren ihre Augen nichts weiter mehr als rote Schuppen. keine pupillen, nichts. als sie grinste sah ich, dass sie mehr Zähne hatte als ein nomaler Mensch haben dürfte. was bedeutete: SIE WAR KEIN MENSCH! Ich fühlte wie mein Herz fast aus meiner Brust sprang, solche Angst hatte ich, ich bekam fast einen Hitzschlag, so warm wurde mir als das ganze Blut durch meine Adern floss, Es war still, wir waren alleine, Niemand würde mich hören. Und ich wusste ganz genau wer sie war. Nun war es klar. "Beth, ich habe dich getötet!" sagte ich zu ihr. "Hast du denn noch nie gehört, dass Spinnen alte Dämonen sind? Wie erklärst du dir achtarmige Gottheiten? Es waren alles Spinnendämonen in Gestalt von etwas heiligem. Ihr werdet bloß in den Himmel geschickt um von uns gefressen zu werden, denn unser Hunger ist unersättlich!" mit diesen Worten sprangen ihre Acht Klauen aus ihr heraus und zerfetzten ihre Kleider und ihren schönen Körper. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere hat sie sich von dem schönen Engel in einen abartigen Teufel verwandelt. Ihre Haut war eingefallen, Ihre Zähne riesig, Ihre Klauen scharf und ihre Haare trocken wie Stroh. Sie war das hässlichste Ding was ich je gesehen habe. Sie lief auf mich zu und während sie lief bemerkte ich etwas. Etwas kleines schwarzes... etwas glänzendes... Der Ring. Es war Mandys Ring. Sie war es... Beth hat es getan... Sie hat Mandy gefressen. Und wahrscheinlich auch Ginger und Angela. Und nun will sie mir das gleiche antun. Doch das ist mir egal. Am schlimmsten ist, dass sie Mandy getötet hat. Dafür werde ich sie büßen lassen. ich hob den Ring auf und wich aus sie rannte mir nach und erwischte mich an den Beinen. Es hatte keinen Sinn mehr ich konnte nicht mehr laufen. Aber das kann doch nicht mein Ende sein? So schnell soll ich sterben? Der Kampf hat nicht einmal begonnen! Ich kroch unter eine Brücke und hoffte, dass sie mich nicht fand. Doch falsch gedacht. Sie stoch mir mit ihrer Klaue direkt in den Bauch und riss mir ein paar Rippen heraus. Zwecklos. Entweder frisst sie mich oder ich verblute. So oder so würde ich sterben. Und ich hoffte es würde die zweite option sein, doch den Spaß würde sie sich nicht entgehen lassen mich schreien zu hören während sie sich das Fleisch meines Körpers durch die Zähne zergehen lassen würde. Mich bluten zu sehen, während sie nach und nach meine Adern aufriss. Das Knacken meines Schädels, während sie ihn aufbricht. Ich bin erledigt... es ist alles vorbei. Das Einzige worauf ich mich freue... Mandy... wir sehen uns wieder... keine Angst, ich verzeihe dir alles. Es war nicht deine Schuld. Nun verstehe ich was du erlitten hast. Sie nahm mich in ihre Klauen schleckte mir übers Gesicht und sagte: "LASS UNS FREUNDE SEIN, SHARON." und das war der Moment als ich starb. ein paar Wochen später 'ding' Mrs. Grace: "Ja bitte?" sie öffnete die Tür. "Guten Tag. Ich bin ihre neue Nachbarin! Ich ziehe heute ein und wollte mich nur mal vorstellen." Mrs. Grace: "Ach, wie lieb von ihnen! Das ist wirklich eine schöne Gegend. Ich heiße Maria Grace, guten Tag." sie gab ihr die Hand. "Guten Tag! Ich-...?" sie bemerkte ein kleines Kind neben der Frau. Mrs. Grace: "Ach, das ist Julie!" "Oh wie süß! Die ist aber sehr hübsch." sie beugte sich zu ihr herunter. Julie versteckte sich hinter ihrer Mutter. "Na? Ich hab ne Idee. LASS UNS FREUNDE SEIN, JULIE."